Christmas Cheers
by Lady1Venus
Summary: In another part the Soul Society, a Christmas party is being held for the Soul Reapers


_Author's Notes: Christmas Commission for Eternal Pikachu._

_Notable Parings: Ikkaku/Esmeralda(OC), Kenpachi/Sabrina(OC), Byakuya/Alison(OC), Ulquiorra/Mikuri(OC), Jushiro/Kristine(OC), Ichigo/Rukia and Grimmjow/Soifon. With permission from Ankoku-Sensei from deviantART will be using her OC Fang and Fang's cat, Shiro, Grim and Soi's daughter. Also will be using one of my own OCs, Kristine in this. All other OCs belong to Eternal Pikachu_

**Christmas Cheers**

Far in the Soul Society, a three-day's journey with using flash step from the Seireitei, was a kingdom known as North District. It was where Sajin, Captain of Squad 7, was originally from. In this kingdom was nothing but people who were not human looking, including wolves, tigers, other animal like creatures and Elves. These Elves were not like the folk tale of Santa's elves, no these were tall like humans and variety of heights. They were the rulers of the Kingdom. The only thing that set them differently from human looking was their ears. They had large pointy ears.

Since the World of the Living was now celebrating Christmas, the Seireitei adopted the holiday cheer and over the years began to share their newfound joy of celebrating the holidays with other societies in the Soul Society. In the North District they were having the Holiday cheer for the first year.

Christmas was introduced to them a year ago, when Ichigo and his wife Rukia and, at the time, their nine-year-old son Haruchi, told them about it. Ichigo and Rukia were married right after Ichigo graduated from high school in the Soul Society. Their son was born a year later and he was now 10 years old, making his parents married for 11 years. The two married soon after Ichigo graduated from the high school in the Soul Society, where they now lived together. There in the Soul Society, Haruchi had many friends but one in particular was Fang who was Soifon's daughter with Grimmjow, former Espada 6 who survived Ichigo's attack years ago when Aizen attacked Karakura Town.

As for Ikkaku and Esmeralda, they had gotten married in secret because of their feelings after he was hired to protect her years ago. The two had now been married for nearly 15 years. But after they were married, no one could do anything, even for those who did not approve. Ikkaku nearly was expelled from being a Soul Reaper but his wife prevented that.

"Ichigo you almost ready?" asked Rukia as she was working on her gown. Since this was a Christmas party, the idea of wearing kimonos was not required, though some would anyway.

"Almost," the man called from the bathroom. The two, with their son, arrived at the palace of Queen Esmeralda and her husband Ikkaku who still did his duty as a Soul Reaper, three days ago. He stepped out of the bathroom. "Are you sure this goes well?" he asked.

Rukia looked up and smiled. "Ichigo, you look fine."

Ichigo looked up only to find Rukia looking more gorgeous than he ever thought was possible. She was wearing a spaghetti strap velvet red gown, going to her feet. Ruby and emerald earrings with a matching necklace were to help complete the festive ensemble. Her hair was twisted up with wisps of hair falling on the sides. He stepped over to her, his breath nearly taken away. He clasped her hand. "You are stunning," he breathed, kissing her hand.

She giggled. "And you're putting on the charm again."

Ichigo smiled at her. "I can't help it, you're beautiful."

"Mom! Dad!" Haruchi yelled as he ran into the room. "Grandpa Isshin has arrived with Aunts Yuzu and Karin!"

"I didn't you know your family was coming," Rukia said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I didn't think they were coming either," Ichigo said. "Dad said he didn't want to close the clinic. I wonder who convinced to come."

"Well at least he can meet Esmeralda. Unless he already met her before when he was a Captain."

"Grandpa Isshin is down in the banquet hall," Haruchi said.

Ichigo gawked at his son. "Why didn't you tell us that!?"

"Honey," Rukia said. "You don't have to get too excited. You're father has every right to be here as you do."

Ichigo looked to his wife. "I'm just surprised he's here that's all."

"Mom, do I look alright?" asked Haruchi, ignoring his father's outburst, which was normal.

"You look fine," Rukia replied. "You're not trying to impress your uncle." She looked at her son, seeing he was wearing a suit like what one would wear in the World of the Living. His suit reminded her of the uniform Ichigo wore at school but it wasn't grey it was more black.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Ichigo asked, finally taking note in what his son was wearing.

"Dad!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm just joking with you." Looking back to his wife, seeing she was finished in getting ready, he held his arm out to her. "Shall we go down and greet the others? I'm sure Dad will love to see you again."

She giggled as she linked her arm with Ichigo. "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid. You know what Byakuya is like."

"I'm sure Dad will behave," Ichigo said. "He's already had one run it with Byakuya before and I don't believe he wishes to repeat that again."

Haruchi grinned as he rushed to the door to their suite and went into the hall. His parents soon followed and the three made their way to the fabulous decorated banquet hall.

As the three entered the banquet hall, holiday music was playing from somewhere. The entire room was all lit up in Christmas lights and holiday decorations. Wreaths of holly hung in every window with garlands of various looks littered the walls. Each garland was lit up in white lights. Near one wall was a large tree, which went to the ceiling and the room was cathedral with an upstairs balcony. Even the balcony was bedazzled in holiday garlands.

"I think she went a little overboard," Ichigo gazed at the decorations.

"I think it looks wonderful. This is the first time having Christmas here. Last year we had in the Seireitei," Rukia answered. She looked over to see Byakuya and his wife, Alison. Alison was the reincarnation of Hisana.

The two had met while Ichigo was still in high school. It took them awhile but they eventually feel in love and through it, destroyed the rule of no relationships outside the Soul Society, which paved the way for Ichigo and Rukia to be together, though Ichigo was already half Soul Reaper because of his father.

Alison was four months pregnant and couldn't have any of the alcoholic drinks; instead she was drinking apple juice from a Champaign glass. Even though she was showing, that didn't stop her from getting a beautiful green satin short sleeve empire waistline gown. For the waist were dazzled pearls with vines sparkling beads dangling down. She turned from admiring the tree to see the Kurosaki's walk in. "Byakuya, dear. Your sister has arrived."

Byakuya turned from his wife to see his sister. "Do you wish to say hello to them?" he asked.

"Of course!" she gleamed.

Taking her hand, Byakuya escorted his wife over to his sister and brother in law. "Rukia," he greeted in his usual stoic voice.

"Byakuya, it's good to see you," she greeted before looking to Alison. "Wow! You've started showing."

"Yeah. I saw your father Ichigo. He nearly put his foot in his mouth until he saw Byakuya," Alison said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's nothing new."

"Uncle Byakuya!" called out Haruchi as he came over.

Byakuya looked at his nephew. He looked so much like Rukia and Ichigo. At least he didn't have the wild orange hair, like his father. "It is good to see you again, Haruchi."

"Haruchi," Alison said. "You look nice."

The boy looked to his Aunt. "Thank you Aunt Alison." He turned his attention and saw Fang with her parents, Soifon and Grimmjow. "Fang!" he called before rushing away, heading straight over to the blue haired girl who had her cat on her head. She was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono with colors of Green and Red. Her mother also wore a Japanese kimono but instead of it being red and green, hers also had white in it. Fang's father was dressed in a tradition festive style Japanese male kimono. Soifon wanted to stay with tradition.

"Hey Haruchi," Fang smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Why don't you kids go and do something but stay out of trouble," Grimmjow offered.

Fang grabbed Haruchi's hand and pulled him over to the Christmas tree where there were gifts underneath it a gift for each person who was going to be at the party.

"Don't they look great?" Fang grinned.

"Do you know how Christmas was born?" he asked.

Fang looked at him. "Yeah a little over 2000 years ago there was a gifted man named Jesus and he was born. He was known as the saviour of the human race. But he later died and the humans still worshipped him until later when in a country some man would sneak to houses leaving toys for kids and that's where the mystery of Santa was born."

As she explained, Ulquiorra and Mikuri entered. A year ago the couple became parents for the first time. They had been married for a couple years. Mikuri was Aizen's sister and she once worked with Aizen when he defected but when he was brought in, she was released from her imprisonment and was allowed to return to being a Soul Reaper. Now she took her brother's position as 'Captain Aizen' of Squad 5.

Mikuri was holding onto their one-year-old boy on one hip. With her being a young mom, she chose to wear simple dress to just belong the knees with a sparkle effect. The dress was black in color. With it being black, it would be harder to point out any dirt that might show up. Ulquiorra was dressed in traditional Japanese outfit as he was still getting used to living as a Soul Society member. Mikuri spared his life when he fought Ichigo.

"Looks like some have already arrived," Mikuri said as she stared at the tree. "That's a gorgeous tree."

"I'm still trying to understand the idea behind the party," Ulquiorra said.

Mikuri smiled. "You'll get the hang of it sometime. Come on, let's mingle."

Ichigo saw the white faced former Espada arrived and he groaned. "Just great."

"Ichigo…" Rukia warned. "Don't make a scene. We all know you two don't get along."

"I know…" he started.

"Hey everyone!" Orihime called out cheerfully as she entered wearing a halter purple dress to the knees. "Merry Christmas!" Behind Orihime was Uryu and Chad. They were the only humans besides Ichigo's family who were invited to the party.

Hey Orihime," Rukia smiled. "Merry Christmas to as well."

Orihime made her way over to Alison. "Wow, you're showing now."

Alison smiled. "I am. It's good to see you again Orihime. Isn't the tree wonderful?" She pointed to the tree.

Orihime gazed at the tree. "That's the biggest I've ever seen. Wonder where Ikkaku found such a size."

"You'd be surprised where."

Orihime turned, facing Ikkaku who was dressed in a formal suit. "Ikkaku," she smiled. "Thank you for the invite."

"Not a problem. Though it was Esme who did up the invitation list," he replied.

"Well still…"

"And when shall your wife graces with her lovely presence?" asked Yumichika. He was the first to arrive. Not one single Soul Reaper was wearing a uniform they were all wearing either tradition Japanese clothing or some sort of formal clothing humans would wear.

"She'll be here soon, earlier the Captain and his wife arrived and he's… not sure where but Sabrina is with Esme helping her get ready," Ikkaku replied.

"How is the lovely Queen?" asked Yumichika. "She's probably gorgeous as ever." Yumichika, with his love for beauty, always praised Ikkaku's wife. He knew he didn't have to but it was just the way he was.

"Make way!" An announcement was called out. "For Queen Esemeralda!"

Everyone in the room, which were most of the guests, minus Kenpachi and Yachiru and a few others, all turned as the banquet room doors opened, revealing the beautiful queen of the North District. Sajin marvelled how beautiful she looked. He was dressed in formal looking robes but nothing like what the others were wearing. He was quite larger than everyone else and was able to get an even better view.

As Esmeralda entered, Ikkaku smiled as she stepped away from his long time friend. He strolled straight over to his queen, giving her a dashing smile. With one arm behind his back, he grasped her hand, kissing it. "You lovely as always," he complimented. Since meeting her, he learnt some manners.

She was indeed the bell of the ball… the showstopper.

Her gown glittered in sparkling white snowflakes. The gown itself was a strapless ice blue. Her being a royal and not from the Seireitei, she dressed in puffier gowns when there was a formal gathering, which this was. Last Christmas was a semi formal where most Soul Reapers wore their uniforms. But this time no Soul Reaper wore their uniform. Her hair was done up in a sophisticated style and she wore her crown to set off that she was indeed the Queen.

"Ikkaku," she smiled. "You love to flatter me. Sabrina helped me."

Ikkaku looked behind him to see Sabrina and Yachiru behind the woman. "Sabrina. Lieutenant." He noticed Sabrina was wearing a dark green halter slim gown, showing off her cleavage. It really brought out her attitude that she was indeed a Squad 11 member who was married to the Captain.

"Ain't she beautiful baldy?" asked Yachiru in her cheery voice.

Ikkaku wanted to roll his eyes, but held back as he noticed Yachiru was dressed in something he never seen her in before. He figured she'd wear a kimono but no. She was wearing a cotton candy pink dress with candy canes on it. Figures it had to be some sort of 'candy' on her, as she loved candy.

She turned her head away from the man she knew was trying very hard not to make a scene over to the refreshment table where she saw Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya standing near. Both were dressed in similar dress as Ichigo, just different colors.

"Yay!" she squealed as she made her way over to the table. She could see there were plenty of sweets. Ranging from cookies shaped in Christmas shapes. There was also varied of cakes and sandwiches. The table was literally littered in holiday favorites, including candy canes and other Christmas candy.

"Well hello Yachiru," Jushiro greeted. "I suppose you would like some cookies?"

"You bet! Candy Man!"

Toshiro couldn't believe the girl. She had been a Soul Reaper a lot longer than he was and yet she always called very one differently. She knew what everyone's names were as he heard her say them before but with her cheerful attitude she often opt not to. She loved confusing many of the officers.

"Where's Captain Zaraki?" asked Toshiro. "I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh," Yachiru replied as she bit into a cookie. "He's hiding out on the deck. He didn't want to come but between me and Pinky we were able to convince him to go. She more than me. Though I'm not sure what that convincing was." Pinky was the name she gave her sister who was Sabrina. The two had met Kenpachi together when Yachiru was only a toddler.

Both Toshiro and Jushiro looked at each with a knowing look. They both knew what Sabrina did to convince the Captain of Squad 11 into going.

"Someone should go get him," Toshiro said.

"I'm sure Sabrina will get him when she realizes he's not in the room. I've also noticed the Head Captain is missing. I saw him earlier, when I arrived," Jushiro replied in a kind voice.

"He's speaking with Isshin right now. Something about offering to return to the Soul Society, but I can't be sure," replied Toshiro.

"Let's just hope Pinky and Gramps don't start something," Yachiru continued. "They don't get along that well."

"Yes, I have noticed that," Jushiro said. "I'm sure they will keep the peace for the sake of the party. It's a Christmas party after all and one where is not even in the Seireitei."

Sabrina stepped away from the Queen, heading over to her sister. "Where's Kenpachi?" She might have been Kenpachi's subordinates, but to her that didn't mean much. She was his wife and had the right to call him by his given name unless they were in a situation where she would then refer to him by Captain.

"Over that way," Yachiru responded. "He doesn't want to come in."

Sabrina smiled. "Well you let me handle the situation."

"Far be it for me to argue with one's wife," Jushiro said as he grabbed himself a cookie and strolled over to the tree to admire it.

Sabrina smiled before making her way through the crowd where some couples began to dance to the Christmas music. Once arriving on the deck, she looked to see Kenpachi wearing a suit. Smiling she walked over to him. "And why aren't in with the others?" she asked, hugging him from behind.

"I'm not into this good stuff. I want to fight," he grumbled.

"Can't you just, for once, not think about fighting? Ikkaku is and is enjoying his time."

"He's married to a monarch, there's a difference," he defended.

"That's bull and you know it. Now you're going to get your ass into that room right now and make an appearance for at least the next couple hours or you can just forget what I promised."

He whipped around, eye furrowed. "You wouldn't dare…" he warned.

"I would dare and I will do it, now move it!" she demanded. "You are my Captain, but I'm your wife and tonight leadership means nothing."

He gave her a hard look. He knew sometimes there was just no reaching her and this was going to be one of those times. "How do you do that?" he asked suddenly.

She gave him an innocent look, stepping away from him, beginning to walk away. "Because that's who I am and you love me for it."

Just from his one eye alone, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. He would go in and pretend to have a good time and then later could disappear to be away from the others like he wanted in the first place.

Growling, he stepped away from the railing that over looked the courtyard on the deck. He looked at his wife as she continued to make her way into the room where there were some couples dancing.

In the center of the dancing couples were Ichigo with Rukia and Soifon and Grimmjow. Fang and Haruchi were still near the tree, playing around. They even convinced Jushiro to play along with him, which he didn't mind. He loved children. He could remember what it was like to have small children their age, but it had been sometime ago. Now his youngest child, who was named after his former Lieutenant, was full grown.

"And just what are you three doing?" asked a female voice.

Jushiro smiled, knowing that voice all to well. He looked up to stare into the matching eyes like his own. "Having some fun with the kids." He stood, wrapping his arms around woman, who was his wife, Kristine. Those two had history including fighting odds with Aizen and they were the one couple who were married the longest. They were married while she was pregnant with their first child over 100 years ago. They now had 13 kids together.

Kristine was dressed in white silk. Her brown hair pulled back into a braid as a crown on her head. She hugged him back. "Kaien is here," she said. Kaien was the name of the youngest son, named after the man Jushiro had his Lieutenant.

"That's nice to hear. I had hope he'd come," Jushiro smiled. "Kristine I know it's been awhile but you remember Rukia and Ichigo's son, Haruchi."

She looked to the boy and then to Fang. "I haven't seen either one of you in a couple years. Man you two have grown."

Fang giggled. "Mom and Dad are over there," she pointed.

Kristine looked to where the girl was pointing. "Your mother looks really nice in that kimono."

"Mom wants to stay in tradition. It reminds her of Lady Yoruichi. Dad is also dressed traditionally as well."

"Oh look Fang!" Haruchi called. "I found a present with your name on it!"

Fang's attention was drawn quickly to the floor. "What? Where!?" she gasped.

Jushiro smiled before steering his lovely wife away.

Haruchi pulled the gift out from under the tree and held it to her. "So now we just need to find mine."

"Well lets keep searching!" Fang was really enjoying this. Her cat, normally on her head was sleeping in a ball near her feet. Shiro was the cat's name and she always took him everywhere.

Haruchi looked at the cat and laughed. The cat was content. Seeing Fang with the cat always reminded him of his own trademark, which he currently had concealed and brought it with him, much to his parents order not to. He owned his own Zanpakuto but he had yet to join the academy. His Zanpakuto was only the size of a dagger right now and would grow when he would.

Where his father was a Visord, the power also was born into Haruchi, which gave him the ability to have the Zanpakuto before joining.

The couples on the dance floor were interrupted when Esmeralda went over and had the music stopped. "I wish to thank you all for coming. As you can see the tree is full of presents where there is one gift for each of you. But before we get to that, since the kids are trying to hunt around for theirs."

Fang and Haruchi stopped and snapped over to Esmeralda who was giggling at them. Grimmjow and Soifon thought it wasn't proper for her to be doing that but everyone around them thought it was a bit funny as well. They then turned their attention back to the Queen.

"Oh well, let them have their fun. It's Christmas Eve," Esmeralda continued. She looked to see Isshin and the Head Captain enter the room. "Isshin Kurosaki. I'm told you can play the piano."

Isshin blinked several times surprised by this. "Where did you learn that?"

"Did you forget we were here?" grumbled Karin who was dressed in a simple holiday dress with sleeves. Her twin sister was a little more lavished wearing a strapless purple gown.

Isshin looked at his daughters. "Of course not! But did you have to tell them that?" he hissed.

"Why not Dad?" asked Yuzu. "You are great on the piano."

"Why do you want me to play the piano?" he asked suddenly to the queen.

"Why to play us some Christmas carols," replied the queen with a smile.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Want to join in the carolling? Might be a little fun to do a family carolling. And Dad and my sisters are your family now too. When Mom was alive, she'd always get us to sing carols with her and Dad would play the piano."

Rukia shrugged. "Sure why not. Might be fun."

Clasping his wife's hand, the two made their way over towards his father. Luckily the banquet hall was large as there were nearly 50 Soul Reapers and other guests from around the kingdom. Each person was dressed in Christmas formal. Soifon and Grimmjow remained where they were, they didn't feel like listening to the carolling but they were going to have no choice.

Ulquiorra never heard of carolling before and was curious to know what the former Captain was going to do. He had no idea what Squad the man used to be in and Isshin wouldn't give him an answer, but he also made it very clear a while back he had no desire to take back the Captain position.

"Come on Dad," Ichigo encouraged. "Show these guys what you have learnt while in the World of the Living."

Isshin lowered his head in defeat. "Alright. But you have to sing too."

Rukia grinned at her father in law. "Counting on that," she said.

Esmeralda grinned, knowing she once again won. She watched as Isshin moved his way around the crowd to the now unoccupied piano. He took a seat as Yuzu and Karin went on either side. Ichigo and Rukia stood to the side. Jushiro and Kristine walked over to Byakuya.

"I had no idea Rukia could sing," Jushiro commented.

"Neither did I," replied Byakuya.

Soon music began to sound from the piano as Isshin began dancing his fingers across the keys. Once he had the keys right, he began to sing the carol 'Silent Night' and soon his daughters joined with Ichigo and Rukia tagging along. Kristine cuddled against Jushiro as they listened. Seeing Kristine getting into it, Alison did the same with Byakuya.

No one knew Ichigo was a good singer, although the sounds of three other women slightly drew out Isshin and Ichigo's voice. Getting into the lyrics of the song, Mikuri stepped forward and began singing. Soon the song changed from 'Silent Night' to 'White Christmas'. Not knowing the words to the song, Yuzu handed her a music sheet with the lyrics. Seeing the lyrics, she began to sing with the others.

Everyone in the room watched as Isshin performed various different songs and it now became apparent to Ulquiorra why it was called Christmas Carols. Before long many others began to sing along and if they didn't know the lyrics, they would stop until catching on and then they'd sing along. The only people who didn't sing were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sabrina and Kenpachi. Even Yachiru tried her best in getting into the spirit of singing.

For nearly an hour Isshin played the piano with the others joining in to the singing. But soon enough his fingers began to tire and it was then regular Christmas began once again allowing people to dance. Isshin got up from the piano, flexing his fingers.

Esmeralda stepped over to the man. "That was wonderful playing," she said. "Thank you for doing it."

Isshin looked at the queen. "You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm in dire need of a drink."

Ichigo moved away from the piano and went to see how his son was doing. Rukia went over to the refreshment table to quench her thirst.

As Ichigo made his way over, Grimmjow stepped into his path. "I have something I must ask."

Ichigo held his annoyance from being cut off. He and Grimmjow sometimes didn't get along. Of course the both of them didn't get along with Ulquiorra and better, in fact it was a bit worse. "And what's that?"

"How is it that your father can sing and yet he's a former Soul Reaper?"

"In a nut shell my dad lost his powers and met my Mom and from there the two learnt together how to sing and play the piano and from the time my sisters were really little, we used to sing at Christmas, until Mom's death that is. Now, do you mind? I want to see what my son is up to."

"Just being a pest like Fang, they won't stop going around and fiddling with the presents," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo laughed. "Sounds like my boy alright." Stepping aside, Ichigo continued his way to the large Christmas tree, all decorated in various different colored lights and bulbs. On top of the tree was a star, which represented from the long ago story of Jesus of three wisemen who followed a star to where the baby was born.

"How do you doing over here son?" Ichigo asked.

Haruchi poked his head from around the tree. "Hey Dad! Fang and I are just playing snoopy."

Soifon blinked as she stood nearby the tree.

"What's snoopy?" asked Fang.

Haruchi looked to his girl friend. "Well snoopy is another form of sneaking around but it's also a name of a character on a cartoon I've watched with Aunt Yuzu."

"Humans have such strange names," Soifon stated. "Fang, I would like you to come out from under there. Soon Queen Esmeralda will start having the gifts handed out."

"Mom…" Fang protested.

"Fang do as your mother says," Grimmjow responded as he stepped towards them.

"Might as well do the same," Ichigo said to his son. "Why don't you go and visit with Grandpa Isshin. You haven't seen him in a few months."

"I've never met your Grandpa," Fang said. "Is he the one who was singing?"

"That's Grandpa Isshin," Haruchi smiled. "He was once a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad but he won't tell anyone which Squad he was leader of."

"Well we know it wasn't Squads 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 and 13," Fang said. "That's just about half there. A Kuchiki has always been Captain of Squad 6 and Lady Yoruichi's family has always had claim to Squad 2."

"Actually it was the Punishment Force who were run by the Shihoin clan," Soifon corrected. "But it wasn't until Lady Yoruichi became Captain of Squad 2 where she merged the two into one."

With a shrug, the two kids stood, straightened their clothes. Fang picked up Shiro, placing him back on her head and followed Haruchi over to his grandfather who was having some of the sandwiches along with Orihime and Sabrina. The three were talking about how well Isshin could sing.

"Hey Grandpa!" Haruchi called. "I would like you to meet a good friend of mine."

Isshin looked to the boy and smiled. "How's my favorite grandson?"

"I'm you're only grandson right now, you fool," Haruchi said. "Grandpa this is Fang, Captain Soifon and Grimmjow's daughter."

"Grimmjow?" Isshin blinked.

"My dad is the former Espada 6 from Sosuke Aizen, which you helped defeat," Fang said. She looked at Sabrina. "You look nice tonight."

"Why thank you Fang, you do as well," she replied.

Fang smile, giving her a Japanese respectful bow. "Thank you." She looked back to Isshin. "So you're Ichigo's Dad? Never would have guessed."

"May I have your attention once more," Esmeralda announced. "If you would all direct your attention to the Christmas tree, I would like to do the unveiling the gifts now before people begin to want to leave. Everyone who was invited has a parcel there under the tree."

Ikkaku came up to his wife, taking her hand. "Head Captain Yamamoto, would you like to do the honors of handing out the presents?" he asked.

Yamamoto turned to the officer of Squad 11. "This is your home, perhaps you should."

"Please, Head Captain. You were the one who allowed this year's party to be here instead of the Seireitei." Last year Yamamoto was the one who gave out the presents.

Yamamoto sighed. "Alright." He looked over to Fang and Haruichi. "Would you two like to help me out?" he asked.

"Awesome!" Haruchi grinned.

The two kids rushed away from Isshin and planted themselves respectfully on the floor. Yamamoto went over as well. Wanting to be considerate Alison went over as well, resting a chair for the old Captain to sit. Yamamoto then instructed for one kid to be on one side of him while the other was on the other side. Haruchi opt to stand, allowing Fang to sit on the floor.

For the next hour, Fang would pull out a present, handing it to Yamamoto would then call out the name the gift was for. That person would step forward and Haruchi would hand that person their gift. Eventually everyone had each a gift and there was even a small little gift for Ulquiorra and Mikuri's little one, which surprised Mikuri greatly.

As each person would unwrap their gift, servants of the palace would go around picking up the discarded paper, getting them into trash bags so the paper wouldn't litter the floor. There were a lot of guests, which meant a lot of paper. Soon enough all gifts were unwrapped and each one was admiring their gifts.

Servants then went around, handing everyone a glass of Champaign. With Alison being pregnant, one handed her a fresh glass of apple juice. Normally everyone would drink Sake but this time was different.

"I would like to make a toast," Esmeralda announced as she stood by the tree now with Ikkaku at her side, both holding a glass. "I would like to say a few things before the rest of the party gets under way. First of all, thank you again for coming perhaps next year we can have it here again. Secondly, I would like to thank Karin and Yuzu for their wonderful decorating ideas."

The twin sisters nodded, as they held their drinks. They were surprised the day Esmeralda travelled to the World of the Living asking them advice in how to decorated a home. It took sometime but eventually Esmeralda got what she need, thanks to the twins.

"Finally I would just like to say one more thing." Esmeralda held up her glass, indicating for everyone else to do the same.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled before clinking her glass with Ikkaku.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the others chimed in clinking their glasses with those around them.

"Mistletoe!" Yachiru then yelled.

Everyone looked around to see Sabina and Kenpachi standing underneath it.

"You know what that means!" Yachiru squealed. "You have to KISS!"

Kenpachi's eye widened at his Lieutenant. "I will…"

"Pucker up!" Sabrina announced as she pulled the man towards her, planting a tight kiss against his lips.

Those closest to them, who heard her words, lightly giggled as Kenpachi fell under the trap of a woman's touch once again. As the two continued to kiss, becoming oblivious to those around them, the others turned their attention back to the Queen.

"Now they got the right idea," Ikkaku said to his queen.

"Perhaps later," Esmeralda said.

Both 10-year-old kids looked at the kissing couple and gave a sour face. "Kissing! Ewwwww!"

Rukia looked at her son. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Never!" he snapped and turned away just as his mother began to laugh.

When Kenpachi and Sabrina ended their 'show and tell' kiss, the two decided to leave the party. Sabrina didn't like being around the Head Captain and Kenpachi didn't want to be there anyway. The party continued on as more guests began to leave. Eventually the party had wind down to just a few couples. Ichigo and Rukia were taking up the dance floor which music was now coming from some sort of speaker.

Soifon and Grimmjow were resting against what was left of the of the refreshment table watching the two kids sleep. Haruchi was sitting in a chair, his head flopped backwards against the back and Fang was leaning against him with Shiro curled up against her. The two looked so cute together that neither sets of parents wanted to move them.

Kristine and Jushiro were having a cute quiet moment under the mistletoe and with there only being a few couples left, no one paid them any mind. As for Esmeralda and Ikkaku the last couple who was left, the two of them were having their own little quiet moment near the Christmas tree.

The party was a complete success, which made Esmeralda a bit nervous because of the bad vibes between Sabrina and the Head Captain, but she was quite glad the two did their best to remain neutral about it for the party. She was even more surprised to see how long Kenpachi had remained, but she had seen their hasty exit.

"Want to head off?" asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah," Esmeralda said once they broke their kiss. "I'm sure the others will find their way to their rooms soon enough. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he replied back.

The two stood and left the banquet hall, to the last three remaining couples, which the three of them eventually left. Jushiro and Kristine helped the parents get their kids to their rooms before heading off themselves. This was the best Christmas so far for the Soul Society and it looked as though Christmas was there to stay as an annual event.


End file.
